


Dancers

by Colourful Shakespeare (blue_popolo)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Instrumental dodie, M/M, Music, Songfic, dodie song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_popolo/pseuds/Colourful%20Shakespeare
Summary: Song fic - Instrumental by Dodie.Dan and Phil's relationship shown through Dodie's music.Can be seen as a continuation of 'Otis Redding and Pastel Shirts'





	Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty musically technical, but I've tried to write it in away that you don't need theory (or even classical music) to understand).  
> I've actually had the idea to do a song fic but to instrumental music for AGESSS but I was too concerned about not being able to portray the music and relationship well enough. Any way! Enjoy.
> 
> Dodies Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9qhlbCc-Pc

Song Fic  
‘Instrumental - Dodie’

G major. Chords, accented first beat, in the time of 3/4. Pitched a third, or so, above the rest. The promise of the future composition, light and lilting, contrast with the lower notes to create a perfect waltz.

Love doesn’t always start as a burst, it isn’t fireworks at first touches, hands that can’t keep away. Thats lust.

Love, it’s a structured dance that builds over time, starts slow and accelerates. It starts as chords.

It sets the tone, they could be major or minor, depends on the love. They hold the promise of the future, orchestrating a relationship.

Theirs could have been anything. But it wasn’t, there relationship started wiht one person being brave, breaking the ice, plunging into those first chords.  
When Phil spoke to Dan, he didn’t know what would happen, didn’t know they’d share a bed on the first night, grow into an attraction infinitely bigger than themselves. 

 

The chords stop, ending by walking up the scale, major, then cascading into syncopation, the first note falling just in front of the beat. Then pausing. Still soft and calm and wonderful.

Kisses before class, grins walking into class, hugs after school.  
An infinity of "Hey do you want to come over”’s.

They laughed and giggled and smiled and kissed and loved for the first time. It was crisp and white, make-out’s interrupted with sweetness, falling into beds, laughing at everything. 

It was sweet and (mostly) innocent.

Two boys who liked each other, exploring their attraction.

It hadn’t yet started, not yet. They still lusted over each other, admittedly not as ferociously, now it was a sweet, insistent hand holding, arm around a waist. They hadn’t yet started to love each other, it was there, in the dazzle of a smile and twinkle of an eye, but it wasn’t yet love.  
The structured dancers had realised that it was fun, so much fun, they almost couldn’t stop, it was exhilarating and exciting about what would come next. 

 

There’s an imaginary pause, contracted by ending on the lowest note of the scale. Key change, E-flat.There are strings, they swell and lift above the chords, which have now changed. The second note’s being played above the previous, falling from a high B to an A as the original E is mirrored.

 

Then they exploded, their lust becomes love and explodes into their chests and hearts, it consumes their lives. Their conversations. Everything is Dan and Phil and Phil and Dan.

They’ve soared above the rest of the world, they don’t want to look down because its so much nicer now. 

It’s long knowing looks, quiet smiles and feet resting against each other.

It’s nights spent lying in arms wrapped around waists, “Hey do you want to come over”’s replaced with an open invitation.

They make out on couches, walk each other to class in a reverent silence and are invited to parties together, as a single entity.

The dancers are stuck in each others gaze, they stare and mutually decide to leave the dance floor, they drift around everyone else, thought their lives, as they focus on each other.

 

There’s a rallentando, everything’s slowed down. The chords have ended in slight dissonance, F and G, preceded by A flat. The string continue over head.

Time passes, it what it does.

Somethings last, some don’t. But everything’s tested.

They kiss and make-out, the corners are curling, edges fraying just slightly.  
They go places without the other. When they turn up on each others door step there’s a mild confusion, creased brow. A potential, “I’m too busy” “I have too much homework” “Nows not a good time”, they understand, but it hurst, just slightly. Like bumping into a stranger, it’s a dull kind of throb, but you can’t be annoyed, it’s almost inevitable.

They still lie together, sleep together, have glorious, lustful, loving sex. But it ends, and it ends in a “I have work to do” a “Maybe we can cuddle some other time”

The dancers have realised that they’re far away from everyone else and they pass a look of ‘oh no, what now’ as their brows crease and mouths question.

 

 

Key change, A-flat-major. A tempo. It accelerates, lifts off the ground and is major and resolved. The violin shifts to third position, the notes falling deliberately, with the softest ‘thwack’ onto the fingerboard and the cello lifts with it, humming to it self in the distance. 

They know. They know now.  
It’s cheesy and vomitty, but they’re stronger.  
Now words were said, no things thrown nor insults scattered. 

They just, knew. It just changed. 

They understand when they say their “maybe later”’s and “not now”’s, they now there is always a next time, at least with Dan and Phil.

Because now they are Dan and Phil. 

Sex is never just lustful, loving or sweet. Those words are no longer mutually exclusive. Sex is now all of those things, together, and its better. 

There’re not one colour tone, nor are they a rainbow, their just colour.

They just, are.

The dancers are at ease with being separated, they know they can be apart together, they know they will always find the right steps. They look at each other with the old understanding but its new and familiar at the same time.

 

It’s concluding. There’s a ritardando. Then key change, B-flat-major. The violin is no longer leading, its humming with the cello, reflecting its melody two, maybe three, octaves higher. The piano is soon joining them as it resumes it’s original chord progression. It has the last note, the chords continuing as the Strings fade then a solitary chord, broken, three individual notes tying it together, wiht a bow. It may end in a different key signature, however, it’s resolved.

They’ve slowed down.

They move in together.

They’ve moulded together, it was never a conscious decision. It happened over time, then they looked back at each other and suddenly realised how much time had passed. 

The kiss each other good morning, good bye and good night. They shout “Hey don’t forget to get…”’s as they leave their house. Home.

It isn’t that they’ve concluded, it’s just that we’ve left them. These words leave them here, in this place, where they are together. 

The dancers have left the dance, they’re heads have rested on each other’s shoulders ‘cause the no longer have to look at each other to know where they’e going.  
Yes, it’s different from where they began, but it’s where they feel they end.


End file.
